Primordial
= Primordial = Primordial is the world in which all creatures reside. The world is believed to be shaped by the Gods during their rampant wars, and others believe it is a constant struggle between the land and the sea. Whatever your beliefs, all islands are different. Tombet Tombet is the heart of the Forest. The Forest contains many species of prey that can be found just about anywhere and even here they make their home in the trees and brush of the forest. It's easy to get lost in the Forest- with it's many thickets and abundant trees- but getting lost is just another way to take the scenic route, as even inch of the Forest is beautiful. Etrog Etrog is the heart of the Grasslands. The Grasslands are wide and empty- but the view of the sky and the rich smell of open air will always keep you feeling full and at home. Many large herbivores come here to graze- and this can make it a great hunting spot for opportunistic hunters. The Grasslands can be home for any species- and it is the primary place to commune with all walks of life. Caldo Verde Caldo Verde is the heart of the Jungle. Felis originate here, whether they are from the rainforest, the jungle, or the bamboo forest. The Jungle is full of noises at all times of the day- from excited hunters and alerted prey, it's easy to have your calls for help lost in the ambience of the day and night. However, if you're not afraid of the jungle- this is a wonderful spot to explore. Be wary of the sounds around you- you never know if something out there is trying to find you. Lagman Lagman is the heart of the Wetlands. Only ever heard through whisper- the Wetlands are a barren wasteland of thick fog, quick sand, and some of the scariest things we can only be glad are hidden away in the deep bogs and murky waters. Many of the prey found here are unique to this area only, and those who travel to the Wetlands should bring along a partner that has been there before. The Wetlands are dangerous- and not to be traveled in alone. Ginataan Ginataan is the heart of the Desert. The desert is hot, big and dusty. Without great measures taken before exploring Desert wilderness- you can become hopelessly lost. During the day, the heat keeps the carnivorous prey away- and you can find a bustling and excited community within the Desert regardless of the sweltering heat. At night, the Desert becomes cold and dark- leaving you exposed to the desert hunters of the night if not careful. Fanesca Fanesca is the heart of the Tundra. The Tundra is cold- and can be a thick winter forest or an endless abyss of ice and snow. Large carnivores come here to feed on the fish and local fauna- and you can find common prey here nestled into their winter coats. The Tundra is not easily navigable, and you can get lost without a proper guide. Flying is also impossible in the whipping winds and blizzards, so plan your outings carefully if you wish to take wing. T'arkhana T'arkhana is the heart of the Badlands. The Badlands are small- but only few places are safe to walk alone. The torn land is believed to have once been lush forest- but the violent nature of all the creatures that inhabited it destroyed all that was once growing there. A trip to the Badlands is a promise to draw blood- so go prepared and willing to fight. Wolf Isles Floating Islands